


The Bathhouse

by FiliFuck



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Assassin's Creed: Origins, Bath Houses, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Mutual Masturbation, Nudity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliFuck/pseuds/FiliFuck
Summary: This is my first gay fanfiction. Are you ready for a bath with Bayek?
Relationships: Bayek (Assassin's Creed)/Original Male Character(s), Bayek (Assassin's Creed)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	The Bathhouse

You are standing by the window. It's a warm night and the window to your bureau is open. You hear something. Bayek's back.

"Bayek, here you are!"

"I was attacked by some guards. I had to fight them off," he replies. Bayek steps forward and the torch illuminates his armour and body covered in blood. You are bothered.

"Oh, should I take care of you?" Bayek is slightly offended and he says,

"No, I think I should take care of YOU!" He gently kisses your lips. You feel his beard scrubbing your chin. Then you say:

"Wait. If Aya finds out..." "Don't worry. Aya will never find out." Bayek wants to continue and he hugs you.

"Wait. Your body is covered in sweat and blood. We will go to the bathhouse and I'll clean you." Bayek accepts your offer. You go to the bathhouse with Bayek. Nobody's there, but torches are still burning and water is still warm. Bayek looks at you.

"Please, help me get out of my robes."

"Sure, Bayek." You take off his robes. Layer by layer. His body is warm from fighting and running. His massive hairy chest rises as he breathes heavily. The last layer of his robes falls off his nice genitals. His cock is long and thick. His big balls are pretty hairy.

Bayek notices that you are peeking.

"What are you looking at, brother?"

"Nothing, master Bayek. I'm just looking for a towel."

"The towels are there!" Bayek replies angrily. You take the towel and you wrap Bayek's lower body in it. His big snake is covered.

"You looked at my dick. Now you will be punished." Bayek puts his strong hands on your long tunic and with one fast move, he rips your tunic off you. You are naked, but you don't mind. Bayek is laughing.

"Well, justice is done. Let's bathe." You take a piece of your ripped tunic and start to wash Bayek's muscular body. He's enjoying it. He's moaning meanwhile you are rubbing his pecs and abs. Water drops are holding on his chest hair. His hair and beard are pretty wet.

"Oh, Bayek. You are so strong and handsome."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for the compliment," answers Bayek and starts moaning. He gives you a bear hug. You feel his body hair tickling your naked body. His beard scratching your neck. His strong arms and pecs are pulsing and it's very comfortable. His soft tummy is inflating and deflating as he moans. "Alright. I think I'm clean."

"No. You're a pretty dirty man," you answer.

"Yes. I am." Bayek smiles at you. He grabs you and throws you out from the pool. His big body is illuminated by torches and his skin is shining. You see how he is flexing and grunting. He looks like a bodybuilder. Well, he is pretty beefy. Then, you notice his big hard bulge under his wet thin towel.

"Bayek! You beast! Come here!" Bayek groans.

"This towel is too small and uncomfortable!" Bayek steps out of the pool. His big hands are ripping off his towel. You see his gigantic boner and hairy balls full of sperm. He lies on the floor. You are confused.

"What are you doing?" "Shut up and do what you must to do!" he shouts at you. You start rubbing and licking his hairy pecs and abs. You are teasing Bayek by biting his hard nipples.

"Come on, brother. Finish me!" Bayek is too excited. You start licking and sucking his hairy balls. Bayek is moaning and grunting. His dick grows even bigger and his precum comes out. You lick it off.

"Oh, yeah! My dick is so hard. I could use it as a weapon." You grab his cock and start to giving him a handjob. His brown cock is gigantic and slippery from his precum and your saliva. Bayek is moaning and grunting even louder.

"Fuck, yes! Oh, yes! Hmmm! Be faster!" Bayek's muscles are hard and stretched. He's breathing rapidly. His moaning and grunting are very loud, but also very sexy.

"Oh, fuck! I think I'm gonna cum!!!" he screams as a big load of cum ends on his soft abs, his hairy pecs, and even in his beard.

"You did well! Now lick it off!" Bayek tells and moans.

"With pleasure, Bayek!" You bury your tongue in his chest hair and start to lick off his delicious cum. You kiss his still pulsing cock and suck cum from his beard.

"Now let's change roles, brother!" Bayek offers. You immediately shout:

"Yes, please!" Bayek starts to play with your balls. Your dick is even harder. He rubs your dick and sees your precum.

"Hmmm, let me taste that candy!" he says with his deep voice. Bayek wraps your dick with his lips. He's giving you a slow intense blowjob. You feel his beard tickling your balls.

"Oh, fuck, yes, Bayek!"

You are moaning and growling as Bayek gets faster.

"Oh, yes! Yes! Fuck, yeah! Come on, Bayek!" You feel an orgasm coming. Your dick is spreading your cum all over Bayek's mouth. He swallows all your cream and gives you a compliment.

"That was very good, brother!"

"Your cum was also good," you answer with a cute grin. You are cuddling with Bayek. He falls asleep as you are playing with his chest hair and admire his sweaty muscular body. Then you fall asleep on his chest.

The End


End file.
